Drop Box
by TheKnowingSnixx
Summary: Any ideas that you want for a Brittana one-to-two-shot, leave it here. Let your minds run free. Open to almost anything. :) (Any future updates in this story will be the teasers/previews for the one-to-two-shots that will be posted) PROMPTS WILL BE POSTED TO THE STORY: STORY BOOK
1. Information:

This is a suggestion drop box; I had one open around this time last year when I first joined FF.

I'm going to open a story that's full of different one-to-two-shots once I have enough ideas so any ideas that you have that you would like to see, feel free to leave them here and I'll try and get through them all. :)

I have one idea already, once I get a few more I'll open the story and possibly have multi-chapter uploads for it.

xoxo, leave any ideas


	2. Family Values Teaser

**Prompt From: D LO Snix**

"B, I wanted to tell you this for a long time. But, I've never been able to find the right words, but, it seems like this is going to be my last chance." Santana said with a sad smile.

Brittany watched on with a small pout gracing her features as she watched Santana struggle with something that was obviously hurting her. She placed her hand on her knee to get her to continue and she softly nodded her head, letting her know that she was listening.

Santana took a deep breath, "I don't know how to say this." She paused, "I've known you all my life Brittany. I've always looked up to you. You were what I always hoped that I could be; you're smart, you're always nice to people and you don't have a mean bone in your body. You accept anything and everything without a second thought because to you peoples quirks and issues don't mean anything to you as long as they're nice to you. You're the purest person that I had ever met and I know that I will never meet anybody better than you-"

"Flight 461 to Boston is now boarding."

"Fuck." Santana muttered to herself.

Brittany, however, didn't get up. She stayed seated watching Santana, waiting for her to finish. Santana quickly took notice of that and cut her speech short.

"What I'm trying to say B, is, I _really _like you Brittany. I've really liked you for as long as I remember and it took me a while to accept that I was falling in lo-that I was falling in _like_ with my best friend and my role model that I didn't know how to tell you." Santana finished looking at her lap, not wanting to see the older girls reaction.

Brittany frowned softly and tilted Santana's head up so that she could look into her eyes. "Finally." She sighed softly.

Santana looked up at her confused.

"San, I like you too. I have for a while but I never brought anything up because of our age difference. People said that it was inappropriate because since you're so young you'd just fall into what I was saying because I was older and you would think that it was what you're supposed to do." Brittany finished.

Santana looked at Brittany dumbfounded, continuously asking herself why she didn't just do this before. Why she couldn't just stop being a big baby and just tell her how she felt. She let go the breath that she was holding in and smiled brightly at Brittany's words.

"But-" Brittany began.

"Flight 461 to Boston, last boarding call."

"I have to go." Brittany said softly while standing up and bringing Santana into a hug.

"Please don't." Santana pleaded with sad eyes locked on Brittany.

"Look, I got this for you. But I never knew when to give it to you." Brittany said, pulling her hand out of her pocket and opening the fist to a small golden necklace with a safety pin on it. "I figure that now is as good a time as ever. I have one too. Safety pins are used for keeping things together, so if you always wear yours and I wear mine, then, we'll be together." Brittany finished with a smile.

Santana accepted the necklace with a smile before giving Brittany another hug. During the hug, Santana whispered in Brittany's ear softly, "I'll make you fall in love with me some day, I promise." She ended the hug by giving the blonde a soft kiss on the cheek, lingering for a few seconds longer than just a friend should have.

Brittany immediately ran off towards the boarding area while Santana immediately locked the necklace around her neck while watching the blonde hair fade into the sea of people. "I love you B." She said softly before she turned around and left the airport.

The next two years of high school were going to suck.


	3. The Answer Is No Teaser

Prompt From: Desperste

"Hey San," Brittany began, "Where did you and Mercedes end up settling for the location tomorrow night?"

Santana glanced at the blonde with a small smirk gracing her lips, "it's a secret," she stage whispered.

Brittany began to heavily point while going to protest at her long time girlfriends answer.

Before she had the opportunity, Santana softly pressed her lips to Brittany's and pulled back slightly muttering a "shhh".

Brittany began smiling at Santana's antics and quickly leaned forward to press their lips together again. She loved when Santana was playful with her like this; it happened a lot when they were alone and even though it rarely happened in large groups of people, she always found herself looking forward to the moment that it would.

Santana was a relatively private person when it came to their life and relationship. Brittany respected that 100% and that was the reason why she never pressured Santana to kiss her all the time or to let her hands wander. Of course Santana said some not so holy things regarding what she would do to Brittany, not caring if anybody was there, but half the time she only did it to piss everybody off. There were also times where she said things because she meant it. There was never an issue with declaring her love for the blonde, but ever since a stupid comment that Puck made back in high school when he caught them making out, something about a "free-show", Santana's always kept her touches innocent with the blonde in front of other people. Although it frustrated Brittany when she wanted a longer kiss than 3 seconds, she understood the Latina. She didn't want to be looked at as a _free_ _show_ and she didn't want Brittany looked at like that either and she definitely didn't want their relationship seen as a "cry for attention" or whatever most straight, white, cis men claimed lesbians were doing now days. Completely understandable. The only person who ever really knew anything about their relationship was Mike (because of Brittany) and Mercedes (because of Santana) and then sometimes Quinn.

Brittany also loved surprises, which was why she was actually completely fine with the thought of Santana not wanting to disclose anything that was going to be going on with the party that was happening tomorrow night. After all, she wasn't exactly entitled to knowing all of the details, nobody else was. It wasn't a Santana, Mercedes _and Brittany_ party, it was a Santana and Mercedes party, and that was fine with the blonde.

After a few more innocent kisses, the couple returned to drinking their hot chocolate and watching their tv shows. All of the excitement of the New Years party was radiating off of the pairs bodies. They watched a few more tv shows before they eventually got tired and wandered sleepily off to bed. Exchanging a quick I love you and peck before stripping down and going to sleep.

**A/N: this prompt was bumped up in the waiting list because it was NYE themed. I'll be getting to the others soon, promise :) **

**PS: No more holiday themed prompts pls**


	4. I'm Not The Only One Teaser

Prompt From: Tippi12

"Stoooopppp." Brittany giggled like a schoolgirl causing Santana to quirk her eyebrow, she hadn't heard this laugh from Brittany in months, it was almost nostalgic to hear it again now. It also made her frown, because she knew that it wasn't because of her that Brittany was laughing like that.

"Stop it. You're cuter than me and you have to accept it already. No, I love you more." Brittany continued to giggle in the bedroom.

Santana's heart clenched at hearing those words, _No, I love you more._ It made Santana's heart drop and she just felt, numb.

She knew that her and Brittany were getting bad, the blonde was keeping too much distance between them for a reason unknown to Santana. She just didn't think that it was this bad. It turns out that all of the tears that she had shed over the last few weeks weren't for no reason, her suspicions were right. Brittany _was_ cheating on her.

Santana stood there for what felt like forever until Brittany's laughter died down. She sat there with her silent tears dripping down her face while she listened to the love of her life flirt with somebody else, in their bed, in their house. It was about a half an hour later when she finally heard Brittany gesture to get off the phone, "Alright baby, I gotta go. She should be home any minute now. I love you too. Bye."

...After an hour of simply lying there, Brittany got up to go see where Santana was...


	5. Brain Damage Teaser

**Prompt From: Boris Yeltsin**

"Brittany, a little over a year ago, you fell a little over 20 feet from a water tower with an unnamed boy. While falling, you hit your head twice. The front of your head on a part of the metal ladder and the back of your head on the concrete roof. Because of that, you've fallen into the category of diffuse axonal injury. This condition is most commonly associated with car accidents; it happens when the head is violently shaken or when rotational forces work against your head. It causes the little messengers in your brain to break and they die, making it difficult to do simply things, like lifting your left hand as you've noticed. We have a list of treatments that we want you to be set up with once we think that you're ready." Dr. Lopez explained, "Now, you're very lucky Ms. Pierce, 90% of the people who experience this kind of traumatic injury to their noggin don't wake up. Although you've been in a vegetative state for a little over a year, you're awake and well. You'll soon be on the track to completing your recovery and being able to live your life how you once had. Understood?"

Brittany simply blinked her eyes twice at the group of people in front of her while still trying to grasp what had happened to her. It made sense why her head hurt so much now, it also made sense why she was in the hospital. But, what didn't make sense was why there was a beautiful Latina in her room waiting for her to wake up.

The rest of that day, Dr. Lopez and a few other doctors periodically checked in on the blonde. They checked her vitals and they made sure that she wasn't hurting her self with anything she was doing. They continued to make sure that her IV was perfectly fine considering she still wasn't permitted to eat.

Santana left Brittany's room late that night with a simple tell of, "I'll see you tomorrow Brittany."

/


	6. The College Experience Teaser

**Prompt From: Erika**

_I can't believe that I got accepted._ Brittany thought as she sat on the plane with one suitcase in her lap on her way to New York City. She continued to clutch the handle of her suitcase in her lap as she stared at the people who were around her. She began wondering what their stories were and what their reasoning for going to the city was.

This was a game that Brittany often played with herself, due to her lack of friends. The blonde had a difficult life growing up to say the least. Her life at school was hard because the kids were mean and her life at home was also hard because her parents were mean. That was one of the reasons why Brittany wanted to get away from them all so much, and exactly why she's moving a few states away, she wanted to get away from it all.

She applied to many colleges, but she seemed to have no luck. Every letter that she opened said, "Dear Brittany Pierce, we regret to inform you that you have not met our criteria." and then it continued on in a rant about how she could apply again another time and that she could possibly get in. The blonde was actually beginning to lose hope and was beginning to believe that she would have to stay in the no where of a town of Lima, Ohio. That was, anyway, until she finally heard back from one of the dance directors at NYU.


	7. One Big Happy Family Teaser

**Prompt From: Erika**

"Right there B." Santana moaned softly while pushing her face farther into her bedsheets.

Brittany continued her ministrations while applying more pressure knowing that her wife would appreciate it. The blonde leaned forward and softly kissed behind the Latina's neck while slowly working her hands on the woman's body yet again.

"Does this feel good baby?" Brittany asked tentatively while leaning forward to try and gage Santana's reaction on if pushing harder indeed felt better or not.

Santana moaned again, choosing not to answer the question with words.

Brittany smirked softly at the revelation that her wife was having a difficult time putting the words together. She slowly moved her right hand from it's original position and trailed her fingertips down the back of Santana's bare thigh eliciting a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

"Sorry, what was that San?"

Santana grunted at her wife stopping her original movements and said, "please keep going." which Brittany easily complied to. Brittany moved her hands back and continued her movements causing her wife to let out a loud moan when their bedroom door was opening.

"Mo-OH MY GOD." Xander yelled while quickly hiding his eyes behind his palms and angling his head towards the door. "I didn't mean to walk in on you guys, oh my god, you should have had your door locked. Jesus Christ!"

Santana lifted her face from the burial in her sheets and glanced at her son


	8. Blind With Bullies Teaser

**Prompt From: Boris Yeltsin**

"Watch where you're going!" A neanderthal looking wide receiver yelled at the poor blonde that he slammed into a locker, causing her to drop everything that was in her hands.

Including her red and white striped stick.

"Oh I forgot, you can't!" He and a few of the other people cackled as they walked by without a care in the world.

The blonde that was slammed into the locker quickly got on her knees and started feeling around the floor for the notebook that she was holding, her eye stick and the sun glasses that she normally wore to cover her eyes at all times. It was such a crime to cover those eyes.

She continued to search for her lost items, and her tactics proved faulty, yet, still, nobody stopped to help. That was, until the last person that anybody would have thought did. It was a sight to see, if not, nobody would believe it.

Santana Lopez was kneeling on the floor in front of the helpless blonde, willingly picking up her items for her. Once Santana gathered the girls belongings, she quickly, pulled the girl up against the lockers so that she wouldn't get tripped on for being in the middle of the hallway. Santana was holding the girls glasses in her lap and was planning to put them on her after gently pulling her towards her.

Once the girls back touched the cold metal of the lockers, she whimpered, "please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

Santana felt her heart drop at those words. She softly reached over and placed her hands on top of the blondes left knee, which resulted in the blonde tensing and continuously whispering, "please don't hurt me."

Santana's face fell before she whispered back, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

At hearing those words, the blonde seemed to visibly relax, just a little. But it was a start.

"What's your name?" Santana asked the girl who was still looking straight forward.

"Brittany S. Pierce." The girl responded softly. "I just moved here."

"Makes sense on why I've never noticed you before." Santana said softly, more to herself then to the blonde.

"What's that mean?" Brittany asked while softly cocking her head to the side, still keeping her head pointed directly in front of her. "Does it have to deal with me being blind?"


	9. The Honeymooners Teaser

**Prompt From: **Naruti

After a moment of feeling eyes on her, Brittany quickly looked up. "Are you here to take our orders?"

"Um, sure." Dani said. "Santana?" Dani questioned.

"Uh, I'll have-" Santana started, before she was quickly cut off.

"Don't worry, I already know your order, I meant what's your answer to my question babe." Dani said, causing Brittany to quirk an eyebrow and narrow her eyes on the other woman.

Santana went to open her mouth, but Brittany spoke first.

"What question, babe?" The blonde mocked.

Dani looked at Brittany with a confused expression on her face, "I was asking Santana if she wanted to come out with me again if it was any of your business."

Brittany began glaring at Dani before quickly speaking, "Uh, it is my business."

"Why is that?" Dani asked,


	10. Notches Teaser

**Prompt From: Brittana For**

Santana began to glare softly at the bed and the small, barely visible, initials under each of the markings. She knew that she was going to be the last notch that would ever be carved on Brittany's list for the rest of her life, but it sometimes made her feel insecure. Although, she did know that it was kind of her own fault.

_Sex isn't dating._

_I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you._

_I'm only here because Puck's in the slammer._

_I'm going to write an awesome _heterosexual _song about Sam._

Santana sighed and began to pick at the small slits that were engraved in the wooden bedpost. She rubbed furiously on them like they would magically disappear if she brushed over them enough… They didn't.


	11. Tubs Made Me Do It! Teaser

**Prompt From: Guest**

"I need to fucking relax." Santana grumbled to herself while walking through her and Brittany's empty house.

It was now going on 11 PM and it had been a very long and very stressful day for Santana. Everything seems to be going wrong today and that's making Santana more than mad. Starting from her sleeping through her alarm today to forgetting to charge her phone last night and not to mention all of the traffic that she had to deal with in LA. While she loved her life, sometimes it got a little too overwhelming and it just wasn't comforting at times. But all she really needs now is a little BritBrit time and everything should be fixed, as it always is.

Santana trotted through their quiet home and quickly made her way to the stairs around the corner from the kitchen and down the hall. She walked up to the door to their bedroom and smiled brightly, not being able to wait until she was going to see her fiance. No matter how mad she got, seeing the crystal blue eyes and the bright white smile, it always calmed her down.

"Brit, baby I'm homeeeee." Santana said loudly as she began to open the bedroom door.

The Latina's bright smile soon disappeared when she saw the sight in front of her. It made her heart sink.


	12. The Family Addition Teaser

**Prompt From: TasCar19**

It was around 10:30 when Santana decided that it was time for them to give up for the night. "Come on Brit, lets go to bed. It's getting late."

"But we haven't found anything." Brittany said with a defeated look on her face while furiously scrolling through the buildings. Sighing heavily when Santana softly closed the laptop that rested on her lap. "I just want to find something now. We were planning on already having somewhere so that we wouldn't have to renew this lease in three weeks. Time's running out San."

"I know baby." Santana said while pulling Brittany up by her hands and dragging her down the hall to their bedroom. "We'll start looking again tomorrow. I promise. Neither of us have to work tomorrow, so we are free to go house hunting again."


	13. Crushed Dreams Teaser

"_Good morning Mrs. Lopez-Pierce.."_

__"_Call me Santana, Please."_

"_Alright, Santana...I'm assuming that you've already noticed the state that your wife is in."_

"_Please don't beat around the bush. Is she going to be okay? When is she going to be awake again?"_

The tears that had already been glossing over Santana's eyes immediately leaked out when she heard the sigh that came from the doctors mouth. It was an, _I don't know how to tell you this_ sigh. It wasn't good.

"_I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this Santana, but we're not sure if she will wake up."_

"_What?"_

That was it. Her voice broke. Her whole life was falling apart right in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. The one good thing that she had in her life, it was being taken from her. It wasn't fair. Brittany was the nicest person that she had ever met, she didn't deserve this.

"_The accident was really bad Mrs. Lopez, I'm surprised that she had survived until this morning actually."_


	14. One Big Happy Family Pt 2 Teaser

Brittany rubbed her hands down the latina's smooth skin of her back, laughing along softly with her. She leaned up softly to place a sweet kiss to her wifes lips before lying her head back down softly. "How did I get so lucky to have such a perfect wife and such a perfect little family?"

Santana brushed some of the hair out of Brittany's face and smiled at the blonde before leaning down and pecking her on the lips once again. And again. And again. The one thing that stopped the sweet attack on thin lips was the sound of yelling coming from down stairs. Santana sighed heavily and placed her head in the crook of Brittany's neck and began to mumble, "I agree with the perfect wife statement but I don't think I agree with the perfect kids aspect of it all."

Brittany laughed and tapped Santana on the butt playfully, indicating that they had to get up to go see what was going on. It was around 7:15 AM and they needed to greet their kids before they left for school anyways.


	15. Being Replaced Teaser

"How are things between you two?"

Santana glanced up from her magazine and shrugged her shoulders softly, which elicited an eyeroll from the male. Santana sighed before responding with an answer in a shaky voice that she hoped would end the conversation, "She's my bestfriend. I love her, but, um, just like I told Dani, it's over between me and her."

Kurt nodded and leaned back in the recliner he was sitting in as he turned the tv on and the volume to a relatively low level.

Santana looked back to her magazine and continued to wait for either a text or the call that would soon be coming. When she heard her phone vibrate indicating a text message, she smiled and quickly grabbed her phone off of the table.


	16. Stupid Ice Teaser

Santana began to approach the corner that marked the two block distance from her house while continuing her angry monologue. "I shouldn't have been allowed to leave my house this morning in this fucking weather."

Just as she finished the thought and as soon as she picked up her pace to round the corner, she fell…..Hard.

"Stupid ice." She grumbled, not bothering to get up from her spot on the ground. There weren't many people on the street so it's not like she would get stepped on or anything.


	17. I Wanna Be The Stork Teaser

"Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." The receptionist called from her desk, gesturing the two women to come over to her.

"Yes?" Brittany questioned when they got up to the desk. Santana standing right next to her and holding both of the blondes hands tightly.

"The doctor will see you now. Just go down the hall and it'll be the first door on your left." The receptionist responded with a large smile.

"Thank you." Santana said softly.

The two girls walked down the hallway silently, a weird staleness in the air around them. It was obvious that something wasn't right. They could feel it, it's just that neither of them wanted to say anything about it.


	18. Beauty and the Geek Teaser

**Prompt From: Erika**

"My name is Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce." The blonde said with a large smile as she picked some more ice shavings from the smaller brunette in front of her.

Santana nodded, for whatever reason, thinking that it was an acceptable response in her head for a moment. Quickly realizing her fault, she shook her head and slowly ran her fingers through her sticky hairline before trying to regain some control over the situation.

"My name is Santana-"

"Lopez. I know who you are." Brittany said with a smile that Santana would have thought of as flirtatious if directed at anybody _but_ her.

Santana looked up at the blonde and could pinpoint sincerity and a little excitement in her eyes.

"You know who I am?" Santana questioned while softly beginning to poke her own chest, "Me? Are you sure about that?"


	19. Honey It's Okay Teaser

So that's what she did.

But something about waiting for Santana to make the first move, it was draining. And frankly, Brittany was getting tired of waiting.

It had been about two and a half years since the pair met and became friends and Brittany was sure, now more than ever, that lying in Santana's bed with her this late at night, was the way that she hoped to spend the rest of her life. She was sure now more than ever, that she was correct in believing that she fell in love with Santana a long time ago, and she was sure that Santana felt the same way and was just afraid to admit it. So there was only one thing left to do; it was time for Brittany to take matters into her own hands.


	20. Office Hoe Teaser

She coughed loudly to get both women's attention and glared at the red head while speaking to Brittany, "Baby are you ready to go?"

Brittany quickly moved to push around the redhead and let out a deep breath when she was in her own personal space again. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's just stop back out there and say bye to everybody."

"Of course." Veronica muttered. "Santana, if you don't mind. Brittany and I were having a private conversation."

Santana hardened her glare at the woman before sharpening her tongue, "Actually, Veronica, Brittany and _I _were just leaving to go home _together_, because apparently, somebody doesn't understand how to leave somebody alone."

Santana went to turn around when Veronica called back out to the latina, "Or maybe you're leaving because all of that weight you gained is tiring you out."

It was an eerie silence that settled over the three.

Santana's body tensed at the sound of somebody else calling out something that she's been sensitive about. The only time that somebody had ever said something to her that struck a nerve would be back in high school, when Finn outed her. But this was different. Back in high school, it was obvious that who she was on the inside came out whenever she was around Brittany. But to be called out on something like her weight? After she had been dieting for months and working out periodically to lose the weight that she thought that she gained, it was an eye opener. A giant red flag over her head with a bright neon light that said "LOOK HOW MUCH WEIGHT I GAINED."


	21. Wiiiiii Teaser

"How the hell are you that good at bowling Satan?" Kurt asked with crossed arms over his chest and pointed eyes as if he were trying to calculate where he went wrong.

Santana smirked and straddled Brittany's lap. She was responding to Kurt's question, but she was speaking to Brittany, "Let's just say that I'm good with my fingers….and I know how to use my wrist for leverage." She said softly.

"That's disgusting Santana." Rachel said quickly while jumping up and shaking her hands as if it would help her forget what she had just heard. "I need to free myself from you for a second." She said softly while running up the stairs of her family's basement.

Quinn was sitting there watching Santana before a smirk crept on her face.

"San, I wanna have a contest with you to see if I'll win or not." Quinn said, slurring parts of her words.

"I already beat your girlfriend and her gay in bowling, do you want to get some too?" Santana questioned, turning away from Brittany's bright eyes for a second to look into Quinn's green ones.


	22. Babysitter Blues Teaser

Santana was in the process of drinking her water when Christina started pointing to something on the side of the fridge. Brittany looked over at her younger sister and her eyes grew narrow, making Santana nervous. The brunette walked over and looked on the side of the fridge and screamed with a shocked look on her face.

There were mouse traps.

"Mom and dad put them in." Christina said while pointing to them.

Santana still had her hand over her mouth in complete shock.

Brittany nodded at her sister and just accepted that there was a mouse in the house. She shrugged her shoulders and moved away from the side of the fridge, accepting that her mom wouldn't change her mind about having the traps. Mrs. Pierce was utterly terrified of rodents.

Santana stared at Brittany in awe of her lack of shock for the traps.

"That trap will kill it!" Santana said, completely struck by the situation.

Christina looked up at Santana with wide eyes, not having known that.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders with a solemn look on her face while looking at Santana. "San, my mom hates rodents. She doesn't care about that."

"Baby," Santana said while grabbing Brittany's shoulders, "that trap will kill that poor baby mouse."

"What do you want me to do about it San? I can't tell her to take the trap out."

"Get rid of it Brit!" Santana said, ready to flip out. She was actually really concerned about what could happen to the small mouse.

"Baby what do you want me to do?" Brittany questioned while looking from Santana to the small trap on the side of the fridge. "I can't just kick my leg behind the fridge so it closes on my foot."

Santana sighed heavily while looking at the side of the fridge again.


	23. Kiss Cam Teaser

**Prompt From: Don't Go**

"You look beautiful B." Santana said in a breathy tone, she hadn't seen Brittany in what felt like years, but was really only a few months.

"Thanks San, you look beautiful too." Brittany smiled while looking over the brunette's tan legs.

Dani noticed where the blue eyes rested and quickly got up, walking directly over to Santana. She softly placed a hand around the smaller girls hip and smiled up at Brittany with a sickeningly sweet smile while extending her other hand out to shake.

"Hey, I'm Dani. Santana's _girlfriend_." Dani said while shaking the blondes hand.

Brittany forced a smile and looked up at the other blonde in front of her. With a small nod she responded, "As long as that's all you are, 'cause role of best friend is already taken. I'm Brittany, nice to meet you."

Santana shifted uncomfortably at the unspoken tension that resided between the three of them. She coughed slightly to stop their staring contest from continuing and began to speak again, "So, uh, where's your boyfriend Brittany?"

"Oh, Donald. Right. I think he's waiting in the car so that we could just leave. He was on a business call on the ride over here." Brittany responded, not wanting to talk much more about her boyfriend.


	24. The Maid Teaser

**Prompt From: ****Grrrrs Randomness**

Living in a big mansion seems to be everybody's dream.

That was pretty much all that anybody would talk about with her, but she was sick of it. But maybe the air was thicker for a different reason. Something different than the hot weather, something different like the hot new maid.

If only she knew what her name was.

The woman looked to be about 20 years old, 21 at the oldest. She was beyond beautiful, Brittany didn't think that it was legal for her to look as perfect as she does. She has long and flowing black hair that she usually leaves in a bun. Her eyes are big and brown, there's something mysterious about them but Brittany can't seem to figure it out. From what Brittany could see, she has an amazing body as well. This woman, she was the definition of what perfect would be if it existed. And trust me, it does, because have you seen her?!

Brittany, however, didn't understand why her parents needed a maid.

Brittany was an only child. Her parents didn't have any pets or anything of the sort. Not only that, but, her parents were rarely ever home. There was no way that the house was able to get dirty with nobody even living in it.


	25. Burn The House Down Teaser

What do you want for dinner?" Santana asked while getting up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen.

A hum was heard through the phone.

"Are you sure you should be cooking Sanny? I can cook when I get home, it's no big deal." Brittany tried to negotiate.

"No B. I wanna make you dinner tonight. You make me dinner every night." Santana responded.

"There's a reason for that San." Brittany giggled.

"What would that be?"

"You can't cook honey, you know this." Brittany responded, a smile evident in her voice.


	26. The Wandering Mexican Third Eye Teaser

**PROMPT FROM: GUEST**

Brittany snatched her hand out of Santana's grasp and swiftly whacked the tiny latina on the arm, hard. She then crossed her arms and began to glare at the brunette next to her.

"Ow!" Santana said through a chuckle while turning to look at her girlfriend of six years. "What was that for B?"

"You know what." Brittany said with narrowed eyebrows as she turned to continue walking.

Santana continued to chuckle slightly while jogging to catch up to her blonde lover. She reached out for Brittany's hand again, only to have the blonde quickly yank her hand away.


	27. Stupid Ice Pt 2 Teaser

Santana then leaned back and peaked her head out of the curtain window and sighed partially. The snow was still coming down pretty hard. Santana tilted her head back and forth in thought. "Do you wanna play the question game?"

"Yes." Brittany responded. "But lets do interesting ones."

"Great. Okay. Would you rather be ugly and live forever or attractive and die in a year?"

"Ugly without a doubt. Somebody will love me eventually." Brittany nodded. "What is your favorite and least favorite word?"

"Favorite word would probably be fuck because I can use it with any emotion and my least favorite word would actually be the word moist." Santana said. "Cat or dog?"

"Cat. I have a cat. His name is Lord Tubbington. What's the strangest thing you've ever eaten?"

"Okay, this is really gross." Santana started with a disgusted look on her face.


	28. The First Scoop Teaser

"Babe, I'm home." She called out into the seemingly empty house.

"I'm in here Sanny!" The voice called out from down the hall and in the kitchen.

Santana followed the sound of her voice and walked into the room with a smile. "Hey beautiful."

A blonde turned around and smiled brightly. "Hey baby."

Santana leaned in for a kiss and smiled when it was reciprocated. Santana wrapped her hands around the blonde and squeezed tightly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Brittany said softly while grabbing the opening of Santana's shirt while tugging it softly. "And seeing you like this makes me miss you more. I hate when you have such long days like today."

"I know. Santana said while brushing some of the hair behind Brittany's ears. "But I gots to run these streets and keep you safe."


	29. SFTF Teaser

"Um, hello. Yeah.-" Santana cut her off. "You mind moving on? Got places to be."

"San," Brittany scolded with a frown, "be nice."

Santana let out a small breath and nodded her head towards Brittany slightly.

Sugar stood in front of the pair, her mouth partly opened before she whispered, "Still so whipped."

She didn't think that anybody would hear, but Santana did. The latina narrowed her eyebrows at the younger girl and her tone got meaner, "I'm sorry but what did you say?"

Sugar stood staring at Santana, frozen in fear. She had never heard that tone before.

"N-n-nothing." Sugar responded before whispering "Please don't hurt me mommy."


	30. 8, almost 9 months Teaser

**Prompt From: Erika**

Santana was sitting criss cross applesauce on the couch in a baggy t-shirt that was about 3 sizes too big with her reading glasses perched on her nose and a book in her lap. She was reading peacefully when she heard Brittany call out her name.

"I'm in here baby." Santana called out to the blonde.

At the sound of the footsteps getting closer, the latina looked up and smiled brightly.

The blondes bulging belly reached Santana before the rest of her, just like the past 4 months.


	31. The Maid pt 2 Teaser

As the next semester approached, Brittany had decided to take morning classes instead of her usual afternoon classes in high hopes of being able to run into Santana again and more frequently. Although it was still pretty difficult to talk to the latina, Brittany found herself still learning things about the woman and she was more than happy about that.

She learned that Santana's favorite color was red.

She learned that Santana's favorite flower was a lilly. Which was awesome in itself because it was the lesbian of flowers.

She finally learned what a Lima Height was and that it was in fact a place in Lima. It was just on the other side of Lima, the side that Brittany's parents never let her go to. It was bad. Rumors always swirled around about drug deals, drinking and gang violence seeping through those streets in the darkest hours of the night and surprisingly, even in the brightest as well. What Brittany didn't understand was how a girl as sweet as Santana, came from a place that dark and mean.

**AN: feel free to follow me on tumblr for previews and insight on other stories and you can ask questions on there and stuff. it's theknowingsnixx . tumblr **


	32. Ideas

I want to try and write one shots again but the ones that I have available I'm having writer's block with. If anybody has any ideas for anything, you can drop them here and I'll get to them asap. (possibly this week, I'm doing literally everything I can to avoid studying for my finals sadly)

Ideas with a guide on what you want to happen, like an exoskeleton might be easier for me to work with. I've been having so much trouble with writing lately, not sure why. :(


End file.
